Right Kind of Wrong
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Loving you is something I shouldn't do, but baby your the right kind of wrong...NaruSasu


**Title: Right Kind of Wrong**

**Summary: Loving you is something I shouldn't do, but baby your the right kind of wrong...(NaruSasu)**

**Warning: ****There is boy and boy action in this chapter. If your homophobic than push the back button for I need no flames on this story, because I will just ignore you just like I ignore my family and friends who start that crap. And no I'm not kidding either...**

**Chapter One: "Kisses are sweeter when I'm stealing one from you"**

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much – Leann Rimes _

Gleaming eyes, hands clenching in anticipation under the desk, breathing coming in small pants as heart pounded heavily within his chest. Dark gray irises narrowing slightly, watching pale hand touch the other slowly while acting innocently. The smile of arrogance was sent to him as the hand wrapped it self around the other while the owner of that specific arm just smiled at her. The arrogance of smile of hers making disgusted feeling as though someone had punched him hard in the stomach as he watched them from corner of his eye. The small smiles she sent him were innocent like child but the smiles she gave him were cold, cocky ones hidden behind that perfect white teeth.

Ignoring as the bell rang, his eyes glanced towards the two noting how his prey left the other with fake excuses as he departed through the wooden frame. Quickly grasping his bag, swung it around his shoulder before leaving the room as well, he quietly moved passed other bodies. His eyes set straight, he turned the the corner making his way to the back door that was slightly parted. Before he could barely react a hand snapped from the shadows, bringing him to familiar chest, and pair of warm lips covered his own. His book bag made thud of sound,from where it fell, his hands grasped the polo shirt in front of him, and bringing the other closer to him. Soft moans rouse from the smaller of the teens, hands silently went lower till it was under the black sweater, and teasing the forbidden skin.

Lips parted slightly as they looked at the other through lusted eyes before the taller teen smiled smirking. "You taste good today" the blond commented making the other snort, but he covered his lips before the other spoke. Taking the opportunity he let his tongue in making the other moan as he touched his own tongue with the other, tempting it to come out and play. His fingers quivered quietly, as he explored the hidden skins and feeling the other shiver in anticipation. Lips parted, the taller of the teens, gently kissed the corner of lips before lowering down as the tip of tongue licked down the pale neck. Lips shivered at the attention his neck was getting, knees began giving out making him lean more in to the touch to the other.

"Nar...uto" he whispered feeling the fingers trailing down through his pants in to his boxers. Cold fingers slid down inch by inch making his breath come quicker than he wanted it to. But the touch of the treacherous fingers sliding down his back as the pair of lips were now gently sucking carefully to not leave mark. The tongue barely licked the special spot, before low moan came through his slightly parted lips. Pale fingers clenched on the shirt in front of him as his knees slowly were failing to keep him up, self-consciously he leaned more, as his mind soon was beginning to get foggier.

"What do you want Sasuke? Tell papa what you want" Naruto ordered in small whisper near Sasuke's ear, letting his tongue give slow lick around the outer shell of the other's ear. Small whimpers now was that was heard, his body leaned into the grazing fingers touching him till they pulled away an inch before feeling a hand grasping his half hard on. Gasp escaped between Sasuke's lips, his eyes widened from the small squeeze Naruto gave him.

"Naruto, we...can't do...this...here" panted out Sasuke, as he self-consciously leaned more to the other wanting more attention from the lips on his neck. The soft butterfly kisses were taunting, his skin felt like it was on fire, as Naruto continued his torturous treatment as his hand wrapped around him merely moved inch, in agonizing slow treatment.

"Oh, Sasuke. You should know I enjoy tasting you, making you whither in pleasure till you cum right in my hand that's wrapped so gently. Barely giving you any touch as I enjoy seeing those eyes of yours filled with lust, agonizing impatience that I know your feeling," smirked Naruto, he brushed his lips on Sasuke's quivering ones.

"But most of all its your award, for being such a good boy and not letting anyone know about us. For you and I know something bad would happen if anyone else knew" added the blond as he let his eyes glance down towards the bulge in his pants and that of his lover's.

"Damn, y..ou dobe!" whispered harshly Sasuke as pushed his body towards the pausing hand making low moan echo softly in the now empty hallway. Chuckle was all Naruto made as he took his hands from other's pants, he flipped their positions. He pinned the other to the fall, kissed the opened mouth making the words stop on the tip of Sasuke's tongue. Tan hand held the brunette as the other unbuttoned the jeans where the leaking pre-cum length came to view from black boxers. Lips broke apart as the taller of the males dropped to one knee, sapphire eyes studied the throbbing flesh before him. Quietly, Sasuke held his breath, covered his mouth with his hand, and holding back the moans to come. The wet cavern engulfing him brought his hardened member made his mind drift to cloud nine as the tongue expertly teased his lover.

"N...n..aruto!" moaned Sasuke as his hand clenched around blond crown below him before few hard sucks made him groan in pleasure as his eyes rolled back. His mind soon was white, feeling the warm cavern let his limp member go. Naruto licked his lips in, tasting the taste of brunette.

"You taste too good, Sasuke" commented Naruto as he stood, his hand brushing away the sticking black hairs on the forehead of the panting Uchiha. Soft dark gray orbs stared into warm sapphire ones. The blond gave small kiss on the red bruised lips, as he smiled at the tired pale teen.

"Dobe," was all Sasuke mumbled, he laid his head on the other's shoulder, feeling the familiar arms in circle his waist in comforting manner. Feeling his boxers, pants pull up and before he could protest he felt himself being carried towards the opened back-door. Bag swung across his shoulder, Naruto carried tired out Sasuke, smiling like cheshire cat of wonderland. Carefully, tan arm opened the black vehicle's back door, lying the slumbering young Uchiha inside before heading to his own seat. Existing the university's parking lot, the tinted blue windows kept others from peering through the vehicle, as Naruto glanced back towards the slumbering teen making small smile appear on his lips.

The flashes of billboards came to view as he drove by. The houses were changing from apartments to small houses till tall houses with patio appeared. The little community compound of Uchiha family appeared as the small cozy houses could be seen. Naruto stopped the car by the small street where he always did. He sighed tiredly noticing his problem now was going down, before glancing back the the now rising teen, who blinked before stretching his sleeping joints. "Your stop" was all that said, blond pushed the button, hearing the doors' locks open waiting for the other to leave.

Sasuke sat silently, looking at the other who didn't meet his eyes not once before grabbing his bag. He leaned up, placing small peck on the other's cheek before existing out the door. Once the door was shut did the black vehicle fast turn, leaving small dust of gravel behind as gray irises watched the other leave. "Goodbye Naruto, see you tomorrow" Sasuke whispered knowing it was already much too late before starting to walk...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto silently drove through the busy streets, ignoring the nagging of the other drivers as he drummed his fingers upon the steering wheel. The background music was of the motors of cars till he turned on the radio, his mind still uninterested on anything but the black haired teen he left behind. He licked his lips still tasting the sweet nectar of his lover making him groan in displeasure. "Damn you Sasuke, reminds me when we first met" chuckled the blond as his mind wandered back through his memories.

**Flash-Back**

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Have you come to pay the debt your family owns to Uzumaki family?" I whispered coldly in the other's ear, I smirk inwardly as the teen in front of me shivered. _

"_I wouldn't have even put a step in this downtown dump if I didn't Uzumaki" I heard him growl angrily making the gray eyes turn darker from anger. I cupped his face as my left hand held his hip, making him glare at me as I grinned. _

"_Pitiful isn't it Uchiha. You of all your family must pay the price but I tell you what my darling" I taunted making his gray eyes look at me suspiciously. _

"_What do you want, Uzumaki?" came the question making me grin before my tongue lazily licked the outer shell of his ear. I couldn't help but to feel a bit in power, as I trapped him against the wall as my arms were by either side of his head. I chuckled as I saw his cheeks slightly blush as my finger traced his pink full lips. _

"_I don't really know what I want but than again I do" I answered him making him look at me suspiciously as I bended my head don towards his level. "Yet right now I know what I want, Sasuke" I breathed out now that I was barely few centimeters away from his lips. I saw his eyes widen knowing if anyone of us moved our lips could make contact, and I let my tongue lick those tempting lips. I took the opportunity as his mouth gasped in surprise, I let myself in, I held his arms to his side knowing he was going push me away._

_I couldn't help but to feel intoxicated by his taste of strawberries. He was delicious, I groaned inwardly as I pulled away to meet his half lidded eyes. His cheeks blushing slightly, he panted quietly from the kiss and i couldn't help but to smirk seeing his appearance after such a simple kiss._

"_Uzumaki what hell was that for?" he growled out as he pushed me back making me stumble bit as I laughed. _

"_Because my dear Sasuke, your kisses are sweeter when I'm stealing them from you" I simply said before I wrapped my arm around his waist bringing him closer. "Because no matter what you say your kisses is what's going to be your money to me. So what do you say my uke?" I hugged his protesting body to me, felt shoulder sag down knowing already what I wanted from him. _

"_Alright, Uzumaki but no one can know of this" I chuckled, I hugged him closer before giving light kiss on his exposed neck._

"_Whatever you say, Sasuke." I kissed him once more, silencing his words with beginning affair of ours..._

**End of Flashback**

_**End of Chapter One**_

****

**_Author Note: I want to thank my two friends whom I thank because I never did. One of them showed me to take a brake and not to force myself. My other friend is someone who helps me a lot in the real life. I thank you my friends for helping me through out my stressful days. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating but family problems have gotten in the way, and also I got grounded. So do please review if you wish and I'll try to type up the new stories. _**

**_ Sincerely,_**

**_ Kyubbi-Emo-Sama_**


End file.
